stardom_hollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Updates
This wiki will update this log as the content in Stardom: Hollywood are made. __NOEDITSECTION__ Current Versions iOS 2, July 2014 Version 3.6.0 App Store Web Site Android 21, May 2014 Version 3.5.0 Google Play Store Web Site Mac OSX 12, November 2013 Version 2.3.0 Mac App Store Web Site Kindle 22, April 2014 Version 3.4.0 Amazon App Store Web Site Game Updates Version 3.6.0 2 July, 2014 - iOS *Summer styles for guys and gals! *New quests from your agent and Charlene! *Level 35 added *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn -Keep up with Starnews' Ray Powers on Twitter for new interviews (@StarnewsRay) *Watch out for weekend deals and promotions! Version 3.5.0 20 May, 2014 - iOS 21 May, 2014 - Android *More clothing for guys and gals! *New quests from your agent, and encounters with the media courtesy of Charlene! *Keep up with Starnews' Ray Powers on Twitter for new interviews (@StarnewsRay) *Watch out for weekend deals and promotions! *Level 34 added *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn Update 3.4.0 18 April, 2014 - iOS 22 April, 2014 - Android * More clothing for guys and gals! * New quests from your agent, and encounters with the media courtesy of Charlene! * Keep up with Starnews' Ray Powers on Twitter for new interviews (@StarnewsRay) * Watch out for weekend deals and promotions! * Level 32 added * Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn Update 3.3.0 20 March, 2014 * Lots of new quests added (Levels 13+, 15+, and 16+; speak to your agent) * More clothing for guys and gals! * Level 32 added * Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn * Keep up with Starnews' Ray Powers on Twitter for new interviews (@StarnewsRay) Update 3.2.0 5 March, 2014 - iOS 11 March, 2014 - Android *Collect shamrocks on dates and projects from March 10 - 17 to win clothing prizes! (level 7+) *New quests added *More clothing for guys and gals! *Keep up with Starnews' Ray Powers on Twitter for new interviews (@StarnewsRay) *Level 31 added *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn Update 3.1.0 18 February, 2014 - iOS 26 Feburary, 2014 - Android *Awards season is here! From. Feb. 24 - March 2, win awards to get clothing fit for the red carpet! (must be level 11+ & "The Wooden Cuckoo" completed.) - Googeplay: Award season ends March. 4. *New quests added! *New clothing for guys and gals! *Follow Starnews' own Ray Powers on Twitter (@StarnewsRay) to receive special quests and the latest Stardom: Hollywood news! *Level 30 added, as well as millions more fans for A-Listers to earn Update 3.0.0 4 February, 2014 - iOS, Android, Kindle *It's awards season, and we’ve got new awards features: you'll get nominated more, and compete with your fellow nominees for awards buzz (must complete "The Wooden Cuckoo"; 4-star/8-hour + projects qualify) *Love is in the air! Go on dates from Feb. 7 - Feb. 14 and collect hearts to unlock lovely Valentine's Day clothing items! *New quests from Miguel (level 14), and Arnie & Max (levels 18, 19) *New clothing and styles for guys and gals *Level 29 added, as well as millions more fans for A-Listers to earn Update 2.5.1 8 January, 2014 - iOS *Bug fixes and other improvements to game performance Update 2.5.0 3 December, 2013 - iOS *New quests from Miguel (level 13) and Charlene (level 16)! *Get the hottest winter styles: From Dec. 24 - 30, collect holiday props while on movie and TV projects to win exclusive clothing! (level 7+) *New clothing for girls and guys *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn *Bug fixes and other improvements Update 2.4.0 13 November, 2013 - iOS *Be the real star of the show! Get your own reality show, filmed right in your home! (level 15+; speak to your agent) *Complete the reality TV challenge to win an exclusive clothing and shoes! (level 9+; speak to your agent) *New clothing for girls and guys! *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn *Bug fixes and other improvements Update 2.3.0 15 October, 2013 - iOS *Halloween is coming! Join in the fun later in October to collect Halloween props while on set to win limited-time clothing, costumes, and stars! (level 5+) *Travel to the film festival in Cannes (level 12+; must complete "Cosmo vs. Cosmo" project) *New clothing for guys and girls *Millions more fans added for A-listers to earn *Bug fixes and other improvements Update 2.2.0 20 September, 2013 - iOS *Be the biggest star in the Big Apple: fly to New York City! (Must complete "A Manhattan Tale" project - Level 15+) *Drama, quests and projects in New York City *New York clothing collection for guys and girls *Millions more fans added for A-listers to earn *Level 26 added *Bug fixes and other improvements to game performance Update 2.1.0 6 September, 2013 - iOS *Take your star to San Francisco! (level 14+) *New San Francisco story quests and projects *New clothing for guys and girls, PLUS: You can now send gifts to your date to change their clothes! *Millions more fans added for A-listers to earn *Level 25 added *Get stars for liking us on Facebook (use your Stardom contact list) Update 2.0.2 Summer is in full swing – let’s go to the beach! 6, August 2013- iOS 20, August 2013- Android *New beach! Head down to The Coast in L.A. for new beach movies and quests! (level 8+) *New beachwear! *Viva Las Vegas! You can now get to Vegas sooner (level 13+) Bug fixes and improvements: players stuck loading should be able to get back in the game. Please try again! Update 2.0.0 3, July 2013 VIVA LAS VEGAS! Get hitched in Vegas in this huge new update! *Use the airport in the hills to fly to Las Vegas! (Level 15+) *New Las Vegas quests, projects, and stories! *Play slots and roulette for a chance to win extra cash, energy and stars! *Celebrity weddings - take your relationship to the next level! (Level 15+) *New clothing options, including wedding dresses for the ladies and formalwear for the guys! *Millions more fans to win over for top-ranked A-listers! Get up to 125M fans! *Levels 23 and 24 added *Bug fixes and other improvements to game performance Update 1.0.4 15, May 2013 *New: Tons of new story quests! Seems like your rival might be up to something... *New: Get engaged! (No more being stuck at 1249 romance points - talk to your date!) *New: nice shirts for the guys, new dresses for the gals! *Millions more fans to win over for top-ranked-A-listers! Get over 100M fans! *Levels 21 and 22 added! *More bug fixes and improvements. Update 1.0.3 9, April 2013- iOS 16, April 2013- Android * New quests with high-end clothing rewards! (Level 13+) * Clash with your rival over a starring role in a lucrative new spy movie *New clothing for girls and guys *Bug fixes and performance improvements, including: **Loading bar won't reset to 0 **No more "ghost" characters Update 1.0.2 8, March 2013 *Use your networking skills to get new projects from your contacts, or refer a friend for the role and get bonuses! *See your agent about new Oz quests! The more you can do in a week, the more Oz-themed clothing you get! (Level 7+) *New clothing for both girls and guys! *Invite your Facebook friends for free stars! *Lots of fixes to reduce crashing and improve performance Update 1.1.0 8, February 2013